Talk:The Meta VS Agent Carolina/@comment-32743678-20160722152528
Another match-up idea I have in mind that I've been wanting to mention about for awhile, I'm not certain about your thoughts but if Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII ends up on Death Battle for any reason, Lenneth Valkyrie from Valkyrie Profile should be her opponent. Connections between Lenneth Valkyrie from Valkyrie Profile & Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII 1. Both characters come from video role playing gaming (Lightning/Clare Farron comes from Final Fantasy XIII while Lenneth Valkyrie comes from Valkyrie Profile) 2. Both characters characters originate on the home consoles (Valkyrie Profile first came to being on Playstation while Final Fantasy XIII first came to being on Xbox 360 & Playstation 3 respectfully) 3. Both characters are eastern role playing gaming characters (Valkyrie Profile & Final Fantasy XIII first came to being in Japan) 4. Both characters are warrior maidens (Lightning Claire Farron prior since Final Fantasy XIII-2 while Lenneth Valkyrie hence the name started out even before the events of Valkyrie Profile) 5. Both characters are determined and independent (Lightning Claire Farron is determined, concentrated and independent while Lenneth Valkyrie is stoic but determined when it comes to tending her duties and independent due to being the middle child out of the three Goddesses of Fate) 6. Both characters lead a party (Lenneth Valkyrie leads a party of Einherjar while Lightning Farron lead a party of a group of l'Cie) 7. Both characters have underwent emotional changes (Lightning/Claire Farron underwent such prior to Final Fantasy XIII while Lenneth Valkyrie underwent an intense emotional breakdown hysterically sobbing over Lucian's death, she eventually managed to put herself back together afterwords) 8. Both characters have been taught the unconditional love of humankind (Lenneth Valkyrie's ability to grow after having her soul be crystalized and transferred to a half-elf homunculus eventually allowed her to experience the the love of humanity while Lightning Farron as she stood before Etro's throne embles Lightning Farron to understand the goddess's isolation and her love towards humankind) 9. Both characters have eventually abandoned there respectful allegiance to the very gods they served under and... pretty much revolted against them (Lenneth Valkyrie abandoned her allegiance to Odin near the end of the first Lenneth Valkyrie game while Lightning/Claire Farron abandoned her allegiance to Bhunivelze and revolted against him) 10. Both characters are both known to be compassionate (Lightning/Claire Farron eventually became compassionate after being chosen to be a savior while Lenneth Valkyrie is known to be compassionate among those who she doesn't have a major dislike for and for those who have earned to be heavily disliked by Lenneth Valkyrie will be very indifferent towards such individuals) 11. Both characters live in Valhalla itself (Lenneth Valkyrie lives in Valhalla within the Valkyrie Profile storyline while it should be pointed out that Lightning/Claire Farron used to live in the Final Fantasy XIII version of Valhalla in the 2nd game until she eventually made her new home in The New World) 12. Both characters are viewed as Saviors (It should be pointed out that some view Lenneth Valkyrie as a savior while others view her as a goddess of death while Bhunivelze give Lightning the task of guiding the souls of humanity to the new world)